Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the backlight unit.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices are increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been recently studied and used in response to various demands for the display devices.
Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate that are positioned opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image using light provided by a backlight unit.